Evidence
by AndFlyingMachines
Summary: Brittany and Santana get in trouble with Mrs. Pierce. Brittana one-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Glee.

**A/N:** One-shot. I started a prompt list and this is the first one... the list can be found on my LiveJournal(link on profile)

**Evidence**

"Hide the evidence!" Brittany screeched when she heard her parents at the front door. Santana just watched, amused, as the blonde launched off of the couch and was moving about the living room frantically. The smaller girl was too satisfied in that moment to want to move a muscle, so she simply chuckled lazily. Brittany sent a stern look to Santana who rolled her eyes and got up to help.

"Brittany Susan Pierce!"

Both girls spun around to see a look of complete disapproval on Mrs. Pierce's face, and a slightly stunned expression on Mr. Pierce's.

Brittany nervously wrung her hands together. "Y-yes, Mom?"

"You know very well what! What have you been doing? And in the living room!" The older woman's hands were on her hips and her mouth was drawn into a thin line.

Brittany looked to her feet and bit her lip, a blush creeping into her pale cheeks. Santana watched the scene silently, she couldn't help but find her girlfriend's guilty mannerisms cute. She was tempted to lean over and kiss the blonde's jaw, just to see her blue eyes turn to her once more.

"Don't think you're not in trouble too, Santana Lopez." She must have seen the smile playing at her lips. "You are just as much to blame for... this!" She gestured to the girls and the rest of the living room.

Santana's shoulders slumped slightly and her eyes lowered as well. She knew she was no longer considered a "guest" and so was not given a free pass for her's and Brittany's antics. It had been that way for quite a few years now and Santana actually felt strangely happy when the Pierces told her off. Not in a sadistic sort of way, it was more because she spent so much time with them that it mattered if she misbehaved; she mattered to the Pierce family. She was actually considered one of the family.

"Well?" Mrs. Pierce said impatiently. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Brittany looked up and, in an innocent voice, replied, "It was good?"

Santana caught herself just before she let loose a laugh, hiding her grin as she tilted her head further down.

Mrs. Pierce huffed and threw her arms in the air. She took a moment before starting again. "_This_ is not ok, Brittany!" She gestured around the room again. "Now, whose idea was this?"

Brittany and Santana looked to each other briefly, neither wanting the other in (more) trouble.

"Come on girls, who?"

Eventually Brittany looked to her mother, remorse clearly etched across her face. "Mine," her voice was so weak Santana nearly missed it. This alone made her wish she had taken the blame, it _was_ Brittany's idea but she hated it when she sounded so weak.

"Who?" her mother urged.

Brittany gulped. "Mine."

Mrs. Pierce gave a nod and both girls held their breath awaiting their punishment.

"Well first, you two are going to clean up this mess." The girls nodded their heads eagerly. "And second, Santana is not to stay here longer than it takes for you two to finish your homework." They felt their stomachs drop just at the thought. "That means you _only_ work on homework while she is over, there will do no going out or to Santana's house, and no staying over. Nothing for... two weeks."

Brittany actually gasped. Two weeks was the longest she'd ever been grounded. Well, not _ever_, but the longest when it was punishment for something her and Santana did(that wasn't related to alcohol).

"Honey," Mr. Pierce stepped in, gently resting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Two weeks?"

"Yes, two weeks! Look at them, and the living room-I mean... Look at all of my _desserts!_" The man did as he was told and scanned the two girls and the room; plates and pans scattered across the coffee table and the floor containing half-eaten pies, cookies, and various pastries. "I spent a good part of the week on them for the party next weekend! And now I have to do it all over again!" she huffed, slightly distraught.

"We both know that a lot of these were pre-made a-"

"I still had to bake them and-"

"Yes, you did, but two weeks?" he asked lightly, careful not to overstep.

Mrs. Pierce seemed to be thinking this over as she allowed herself to calm down.

"Me and Britts could make everything." Santana offered earnestly. "I mean, if you let me over outside of homework time... I know Britts gets confused by recipes and I could even ask my ma if we could use some of her recipes. Everyone loves her cakes." It all came out in a hopeful rush.

The woman considered this for a moment.

"Yeah and we can decorate everything with icing and sprinkles!" Brittany offered, her eyes bright and pleading.

Santana smiled softly at the girl. She truly was adorable.

"Alright, but no staying over for a week," Brittany's mother said firmly.

Both nodded eagerly again.

"Now clean!" she commanded as she turn to leave, a bit of a smile on her husband's lips.

"I'm really sorry, Mom." Brittany called after her.

"Me too, Mrs. Pierce!"

The older woman sighed and answered, "I know girls, just-just get to cleaning."

The girls looked to each other for a moment before starting in on cleaning up the place.

"I'm sorry you got in trouble, Britt," Santana said after a while.

Brittany shrugged, "I should be apologizing for getting _you_ into trouble. It was my idea remember? "

"Nah," she brushed of her girlfriend's apology. "Besides, that doesn't mean you_ like_ getting into trouble, you just have a soft spot for sweets."

"Yeah, right here," she poked her stomach with a frown as if admonishing it. And they've been daunting me all week!" she exclaimed as she looked back up at Santana.

"I think you mean 'taunting', Brit."

"Right," said distractedly as she turned back to the task at hand.

"How did we even eat all of this shit?" Santana mumbled to herself. Sure, they had had the entire day to munch on the treats but still, she never could stand eating much sweets. She shook her head knowing Brittany had eaten most of the missing desserts. She was surprised the girl wasn't complaining about a stomachache.

Santana smiled adoringly at the girl next to her and found she couldn't wait to bake with the dancer. No doubt she'd be doing most of the work while the blonde pranced about her; music blaring, flour being thrown at her, and her girl laughing and smiling.

"San?" Brittany's soft voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"Yeah, B?"

"You're still going to sneak in at night, right?"

Santana chuckled. "Of course, Britt Britt."

**A/N:** Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
